


Bestrafe Mich

by dead_silence



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_silence/pseuds/dead_silence
Summary: Till/Flake fanart.





	Bestrafe Mich

\-----------

Lately, I'm really getting into this pairing.

I found them in Sehnsucht era so beautiful...then, here came the imagery.

Hope you enjoy!

It would be so appreciated if you imagine the story behind the scene and tell me what you think；）


End file.
